


Maya

by clearascountryair



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, happiness, literally just me finally being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: Maya, from the Hebrew מַיִם (mayim), meaning water





	Maya

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a follow-up to [The Sand and the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11739261), but can totally be read as a stand alone as well.
> 
> Thanks, Casey, for beta-ing

It is the most defiant thing they have ever done.  In a single instant, they defy their past.

They defy Hydra and Grant Ward.

They defy fate and the cosmos.

They defy the too many lifetimes’ worth of trauma they have endured.

So when they look into those wide, searching eyes and see that they contain the infinite, when they get lost in those eyes that terrify them in their immense beauty and curiosity and unknown serenity, they call her Maya and defy the world.

 

And she is bold and perfect and sweet and vivacious and they fear her as much as they love her.

They fear her inevitable tears and hurt and anguish.

They fear the day she learns that she won’t grow up to become a dolphin.

They fear that she may follow their footsteps and try too hard to save the world.

 

They fear the day she learns the sadness of their past and the day she understands it.

 

But as Jemma stands with her toes curled in the sand, and listens to Maya’s squeals as Fitz pretends to throw her into the waves, she feels nothing but a contentment she never thought would be her own.  She shields her eyes, both from the sun and from Fitz.  But Maya sees.  Those eyes see everything.

“Mama!” she shrieks and wiggles in Fitz’s arms.  He walks her almost all the way to Jemma before letting her splash the final few feet.  She reaches up for her mother’s hand and tugs her down to her level.  “Mama, don’t cry!”

Jemma smiles through her tears and shakes her head, not wanting to speak.  She looks at Maya and at the water that surrounds her, as deep and mysterious and majestic as she is.

“Mama scared?”

Jemma shakes her head and sits in the water, pulling Maya into her lap.

“No, darling,” she says.  “Not scared at all.”


End file.
